


The Rampage Club

by Knight_greenhat, Samarium_AL



Series: 水杉和骑士恋奸情热的结晶 [1]
Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_greenhat/pseuds/Knight_greenhat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/Samarium_AL
Summary: FEARS的MV发布后我和骑士的口嗨合集，稍微加工了一下
Series: 水杉和骑士恋奸情热的结晶 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901026
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Rampage Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knight_greenhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_greenhat/gifts).



0

Riku仰面躺在地上，张着腿，双手叠放在腹部，胸肌中间那道沟被挤得更加明显。Likiya和Itsuki就坐在旁边的吧台上，欣赏Riku的睡相，慢悠悠地喝酒。

场地很开阔，远处小舞台上，Kenta垂着眼睑，在Hokuto轻柔的歌声里翩然起舞。现在不是Kazuma的登台时间，那么他必然和Makoto呆在一处，慢慢蹭开彼此本就宽松的衣裳。

Likiya看了一眼手表，刚站起身，就看见Zin朝这边走过来，已经戴上他的装备。

“再给Riku来点吧。”

Zin按照Itsuki所说，抽出后腰上别着的催情喷雾，让烟雾笼罩在在Riku开始褪去潮热的脸上。

呻吟声越来越清晰，Makoto拉着Kazuma过去看。明明比人家高一些，还要躲在他身后假装害怕。Kazuma很吃这一套，反身抱住Makoto，浑身上下轻轻地抚摸。

再单纯的动机，在这个场合下都会显得色情。Makoto乖乖地任人摸，小手轻轻按在Kazuma腰间。两个人忙着搂抱，暂时没管Riku那边。

1

Yamasho来了，带着今天的客人。

Knight穿过看着她或自顾自温存的几个人，走向已经开始扭动的Riku。

大开的襟口被抓住，Riku被迫抬起上半身，摆成跪坐的姿势。一对坠着手铐的铁链从天花板缓缓降下，是Knight预定好的项目。它们被戴在了Riku的手上。

“不听话的孩子还是要锁起来啊。”

Yamasho听到Shohei对Itsuki说。

Riku已经醒了，一堆无力的胸肌被Knight揉捏。乳头被捏疼了，他向后躲了一下。

“这样不行哦。”Knight抓着他的手臂让他更靠近自己，“来，抱着我。”

Riku不是很敢拥抱一个点名要给自己下药的人，犹犹豫豫地伸出手，隔空笼着Knight。

耐心剩得不多了，Knight给了Riku最后一次机会，伸手摸了摸他的头。

Riku抖了一下，没控制好力道，有点把Knight的手甩掉的意味。

毫不客气的一巴掌，紧接着，Riku颤巍巍地向前膝行，扎到Knight怀里，搂着她的腿。赤色铁链哗啦啦地响着。

2

Samarium也到了，Itsuki亲自给她端上一杯泡着草莓碎粒的气泡水。

来这里玩的人通常有自己的偏好。随着时间的推移可能会改变，偶尔也常常新鲜，这都很正常。只有Samarium，虽然在大厅里什么都爱看看，但只进过Itsuki的房间。

客户的隐私细节Yamasho不去过问，但Itsuki也知道这位小巧玲珑的合伙人不可能不清楚会员们的底细。

Samarium是Knight带来的，看起来甚至有些正派。那天Itsuki把小Mars抱在怀里，Samarium以来就看见了，伸手想摸一摸。

“不好意思，除了他，这里你想摸谁都可以。”Itsuki把Mars交给Zin，还叮嘱他不要让小宝贝落在Hokuto手里。

Samarium有些紧张地道歉，礼貌又拘谨。

可她提的要求做的事却一点也不手软。

“姐姐，姐姐……不要……”Makoto背上的肉被她拧了好几把，眼睛里很快有了泪水，“明明，Itsuki给你端过酒，你也喝了呢。”

你和Itsuki能一样吗？Makoto的屁股上也被掐了一把。白皮肤的男孩子红了眼圈，像只小兔子一样缩在Kazuma怀里抹眼泪。

随后的几个月，Makoto施展他的才能，Knight和Samarium都很喜欢他。Zin后腰上别着的按摩棒和挂着的跳蛋，Makoto不知用过多少轮。浑身上下湿漉漉黏嗒嗒，精液、润滑液和酒蹭在大腿上，Makoto享受地哀嚎。大家都能从二位客人的眼神交流里看出她们俩的满意。

但是，对于Samarium来说，Itsuki非常不一样。有时她在深夜到来，不理会场地里上演的各色诱人节目，只拉着Itsuki回他的房间。

拉手，拥抱，坐在一起安静地看书，然后相拥入眠。Itsuki什么都没和别人。

3

Makoto有时会浑身青紫地跑到Kazuma那里去，获得Kazuma心疼的询问和浑身上下的抚摩。他趴在Kazuma的床上，赖着不走，等Kazuma躺下又爬过去索要。第二天Knight来的时候，他还是会第一个跑上去，一副“姐姐钓我”的样子。

Riku不一样。Knight把他和自己关在巨大的笼子里，马鞭拍在身上，性器逐渐昂头。有一次，Knight把Itsuki也叫来，看他把Riku按在地上，掰开双腿抽插得凶暴。Itsuki慢下来的时候，鞭子会落到身上。

4

Samarium来得多了，大家也都清楚她的喜好。别人依旧各干各的，Itsuki会走向她。没有那些花哨的勾引或自我展示，两个人对视着走向彼此的过程像是约会的情侣。Itsuki穿着长而薄的外套，衣袂飘飘，和Samarium交换一个缠绵的吻，从背后抱住她，热热的气息喷在耳边。

“今天想做什么？”

骑士姐姐在吗？我想逛一逛，咱们去看Kenta跳舞吧，Makoto是不是又在拉着Kazuma做爱，Hokuto今天吃药了吗？

5

Hokuto和别人不一样，他会自己吃媚药。嘴唇红得鲜艳欲滴，仰躺在长桌上玩弄自己，很快就会有人过来拥抱他，插入他，把他推上极乐。除了最初的两个合伙人，Itsuki和Yamasho，没有人知道Hokuto的底细。不过，干这一行的，谁的出身不是个值得讲一讲的故事呢？

Kazuma是在父母的爱护下长大的，性格好、家教严、谈吐礼貌。他来这里的原因Itsuki知道得不清楚，但也能猜个八九不离十。他算是Makoto拐回来的，在场地里唱唱歌，偶尔跳舞。他刚到这里的时候，戴着一身叮叮当当的克罗心首饰，唯独耳饰不是，那是Makoto送的。他自愿跪下，自愿戴上项圈，看着Makoto把一根又一根铁链拴在上边，自己笑起来。Zin有点担忧地看着他，和Likiya商量一会儿，没给他用催情喷雾。

Makoto上衣脱了一半，挽在小臂上，骑在Kazuma身上扭着腰。那天他背上有半边彩绘了翅膀，随着扭动，仿佛真的在飞翔。

**Author's Note:**

> 有点困了，但还是写完啦~


End file.
